The Darkening Storm
by Greystar12
Summary: The clans around the lake are in danger again. An odd omen came to be: Wisdom shall fail, darkness will fall, skys do darken, but powers beyond the stars will rise. This omen frightened the clans. What will happen if a kit has powers beyond the stars was born outside clan life? Will the kit join the clans? Read and find out!
1. Alliances and Prolouge

**Alliances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

**Wonderstar:** A black tom with amder eyes

**Deputy:**

**Silverfish:** A grey she-cat with odd pink eyes

**Med-cat:**

**Poppypelt: **A tawny colored she-cat green eyes

** Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Swirlpelt: **A grey tabby with stripes that swirl, tom

**Blackfang: **A black tabby she-cat with odd red eyes

**Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

**Lionstorm:** A lion like tabby tom with brown eyes

**Rosewing: **A spotted she-cat with tan eyes

**Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Dawnwing: **A brown tabby she-cat with icy green eyes

**Leopardleg: **A spotted tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Tallpaw: **A black and white she-cat with a long tail

**Shadowpaw:** A black she-cat with one back white paw

**Skypaw: **A blue gary tom

**Queens:**

**Windheart: **A blueish she-cat

**Elders:**

**Snowpelt: **A white she-cat, very old

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

**Landstar: **A brown tom cat

**Deputy:**

**Sparklepelt: **A shiney coat she-cat

**Apprentice: Zigpaw**

**Medcat:**

**Songstorm: **A white tom cat

**Warriors:**

**Deathclaw: **A black tom with red paws, tip of tail and eyes

**Rootpelt: **A tan tabby tom

**Birdfeather: **A black she-cat

**Riverwing: **A blue grey she-cat

**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Duckfoot: **A brown tom

**Sparkpelt: **A yellow tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Zigpaw: **A grey tabby tom

**Rainpaw: **A white blue she-cat

**Queens: **

**Featherwing: **A grey she-cat

**Elders: None**

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

**Spikestar: **A tom cat with spikey grey fur

**Deputy:**

**Roughfoot: **A black tom

**Medcat:**

**Lilypelt: **A grey striped she-cat

**Warriors: **

**Twilightpelt: **A black and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Dogpaw**

**Emberclaw: **A redish tabby tom

**Haretail: **A browm tom with a stuby white tail

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Orangepelt: **An orange tabby, she-cat

**Arrowclaw: **A dark grey tom

**Apprentices:**

**Dogpaw: **A grey and white tom

**Swiftpaw: **A brown and white she-cat

**Queens:**

**Tawnyfoot: **A brown she-cat with tawny colored feet

**Elders:**

**Soureyes: **A blind tom

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

**Moonstar: **A black and grey she-cat

**Deputy:**

**Polarpelt: **A white tom

**Medcat:**

**Icefire: **A ginger and white tom

**Warriors:**

**Flamewing: **A ginger tom

**Greenfang: **A black tom with green eyes

**Lionpelt: **A gold she-cat

**Silverfoot: **A silver tabby she-cat

**Newtleg: **A grey tom

**Beartail: **A black tom

**Apprentices:**

**Blazepaw: **A dark ginger tom, mentoer is Greenfang

**Queens: **

**Icetail: **A black she-cat with a white tail

**Elders:**

**Quailfeather: **A tawny colored she-cat

**Others**

**Dark: **A black tom

**Ice: **A white she-cat, mate to Dark

Darks and Ices three kits and all are six moons old

**Spark: **A gold tabby tom

**Amber: **A firey ginger she-cat

**And their last kit has no name but she has powers beyond the stars her color is:  
****Normal looking cat form**: White with grey spots and paws blue eyes  
**True form: **White with blue spots and green paws icy blue eye, also has wings

**#####**

**#####**

**Prolouge**

Dark growls, "That odd kit should leave, Ice!" Ice nods, "I agree. But what about her name?" Dark growls, "She should not have a name!" Ice turns and sees the young she-cat staring at them. Spark and Amber growling, "Yea, you should leave!" The nameless kit stares at her family. Dark growls, "Go and run! If I see you here again I will kill you!" The kit starts running as she heard her father mews, "Spark and Amber get her!"

Spark and Amber chase their own sister til the edge of their fathers terriotry. Spark yowls, "I hope I will never see you again!" Amber snores in agreement. The nameless kit sadly runs faster away. She thinks, "Why do they hate me so? And why do I have no name?" She stops and looks at the place she left. She mews, "Now what should I do?" She hears a whisper, "Go to the lake, young kit." She turns to see no oe was there.

She pads to the lake. And the kitty pets she past by says, "Do not go that way!" She does not listen and goes onward. Her spots and paws flash from blue and green to grey.

**Wait for Chapter one! Will this nameless kit get a name? Why does her family hate her? And what is this power she has? Put up a review if you have ideas for a name for the nameless kit!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young she-cat pads closer to the lake and looks at her reflection. She sighs, "No home and no name..." She looks up at the night sky and mews, "I am at the lake but now what?" The white cat pads around the lake to a stream and finds a hole under the roots. She slips in and falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up hearing growling. She sees three cats looking at her. One mews, "Lionstorm there is a loner in our territory!"

"Quiet, Skypaw!" mewed Rosewing, "That loner looks scared." Lionstorm mews, "Loner come out." The young white cat comes out. She looks at the three cats. Rosewing mews, "This loner is young maybe we should take this loner back to camp." Lionstorm nods, "I agree. She looks like she is six moons old." Skypaw growls, "But she is a loner!" Rosewing gave Skypaw a warning glance then looks at the young she-cat and mews, "What is your name?" The young she-cat mews, "I...I d..don't have a name." Lionstorm and Rosewing look at each other and Rosewing mew, "That is sad. Come with us and Wonderstar will give you a name."

The four cats pad to camp and Skypaw stares at the loner and thinks, "She does not have a name... But why?" Skypaw mews, "Why do you not have a name?" Rosewing hisses, "Skypaw!" The white she-cat looks at Skypaw and mews, "My parents never named me..." Skypaw eyes went wide, "Really!" The white she-cat nods, "I...I think they never liked me." Skypaw turns and walks away. Rosewing follows Lionstorm with the two young cats.

The four cats came into camp. Cats turn to look at the new comer. Shadowpaw pads up and growls, "You, loner! Get out of Thunderclan camp!" Blackfang wackes Shadowpaws ear with sealthed paws, "Enough, Shadowpaw." Skypaw growls, "Shadowpaw leave her alone!" The white she-cat looked at all the cats. Lionstorm mews to her, "It is ok, young one. Now come."

Wonderstar comes out of his den and scents a new comer. He comes down to Rosewing and Lionstorm. The white she-cat hides behind Lionstorm. Wonderstar mews, "Hello there, young warrior." She looks at Wonderstar with her blue eyes. Wonderstar mews, "What is your name?" She looks away. Lionstorm mews, "Well her parents never gave her a name." Wonderstar looks at the white she-cat and mews, "Poor young warrior and you two were hoping that she could join the clan." Wonderstar looks at the young she-cat then nods, "She can join the clan."

Wonderstar flicks for Silverfish to follow. Silverfish mews, "So you are going to let the loner to join the clan?" Wonderstar nods his head, "But first needs a name. Have any ideas?" Silverfish mews, "She seems very shy of other cats. I wonder why?" Wonderstar mews, "It is possible that her parents chased her away." Silverfish sighs, "Poor kit." Wonderstar nods, "Get Rosewing and Lionstorm." Silverfish pads out then pads back in the den with Rosewing and Lionstorm. Wonderstar mews, "Where did you two find her?" Lionstorm mews, "We found her near the lake and she was nearly frozen." Wonderstar mews, "Now I knwo what to name her. Thamkyou. You two may leave now." Lionstorm and Rosewing bow their heads and leaves.

Wonderstar pads to the ledge and yowls, "Let all cat that can catch their prey come to the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" The cats gather. The white she-cat hides behind Skypaw. Skypaw touches her, "It is ok." He looks up and mews, "Wonderstar is calling a clan meeting. Come on." He flicks his tail to follow and she follow more slowly.

Wonderstar mews, "You all know the loner that came into camp. I have decided that she should join the clan." The clan yowls in disbelief. The white she-cat flinches. Skypaw touches his nose to her flank. Wonderstar flicks his tail for silence and mews, "Skypaw can you bring the loner up." Skypaw nods and helps the white she-cat to the High Ledge. Wonderstar mews, "This loner has no name. Now she will have one. Til she receives her warrior name she will be known as Frozenpaw and I will be her mentor." Skypaw quietly mews to Frozenpaw, "Touch noses with him." Frozenpaw nod. The clan yowls "Frozenpaw! Frozenpaw!"

Frozenpaw flinches at the yowls but she is glad. She thinks, "I have a name and it is Frozenpaw. I am Frozenpaw of Thunderclan!"

**Cliffy! The Young she-cat has a name, Frozenpaw. Now Frozenpaw has a new family. The clan life will have problems for Frozenpaw.**


	3. Chapter 2

**There are two new characters in Thunderclan! Thanks to wolflover59!**

* * *

**Name: WolfPaw: ****Tabby Tom-Cat,****Dark brown stripes on lighter brown fur below it**

**Personality: Goofy but sometimes serious  
Clan Rank: Warrior**

* * *

Name: JackalTooth: Tabby Tom-Cat, Brown stripes on tan fur below it  
Personality: Almost the same as WolfPaw except more serious  
Clan Rank: Also a Warrior

**Chapter 2**

Frozenpaw wakes up hearing yowls of happiness. She pokes Skypaw and mews, "What is going on?" Skypaw wakes up and mews, "I do not know. Lets go check it out." Frozenpaw nods and thinks, "It has been five sunrises after i joined Thunderclan. It has been every good for me..." Frozenpaw pads after Skypaw hearing, "Wolfpaw and Jackaltooth are back!" Skypaw mews, "My brothers are back!" Frozenpaw mews, "Brothers?" Skypaw nods, "They were on a mission to find who was killing clan cats." Frozenpaw looks at the two brown tabbys. Wolfpaw looks at Frozenpaw and yowls, "Who are you?" "F...Frozenpaw", the white she-cat mews.

Wolfpaw growls, "I never seen you before." Then with out a warning he jumps at her and pins her. Frozenpaw mews, "Let me up! I am Thunderclan!" Wolfpaw mews, "No..." Then a yowl from the High Ledge, "Let Frozenpaw go Wolfpaw! She speaks the turth." Wolfpaw looks up and sees Wonderstar he bows his head and lets Frozenpaw up. Frozenpaw runs to her friend Skypaw. She mews, "What was that about?" Jackaltooth pads up and mews, "Wolfpaw is always goofy. My name is Jackaltooth." Skypaw mews, "Both are my older brothers. But Wolfpaw is the only warrior with 'paw at the end. He is a little odd." Frozenpaw nods, "But why did he attack me?" Jackaltooth mews, "He thought you were the cat killed the clan cats." Skypaw mews, "You two at the right time! Tonight is the Gathering." Jackaltooth nods and pads away. Frozenpaw mews, "What is a Gathering?" Skypaw mews, "All four clans gather on an island and tell news like a fox, new warriors or a new apprentices." Frozenpaw nods.

####

That night Wonderstar, Silverfish, Poppypelt, Swirlpelt, Tallpaw, Skypaw and Frozenpaw pads toward the island. Skypaw mews, "It smells like Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan are there already there." Frozenpaw nods. As they crossed the the fallen tree she saw three cats in a tree. Skypaw mews, "The brown cat is Landstar. The grey spikey fur tom is Spikestar. The black and grey she-cat is Moonstar." Frozenpaw looked at the leaders in awe. The yowl starting the Gathering. Moonstar started, "The prey is running well in Shadowclan." Landstar mews, "Prey is also running well and we have a new apprentice Zigpaw." The grey tabby stood proudly and the clans yowled his name. Spikestar mews, "The fish in the lake is swimmimg well." Finally Wonderstar mews, "Prey is running well. And two of Thunderclan warrior returned from their mission. Also we have a new apprentice named Frozenpaw." The clans did not yowl her name other than Thunderclan. As the Gathering is drawing to a close there was a yowl of shock. Silverfish, Songstorm, Lilypelt and Icefire yowl as they stare at a falling warrior, "Wisdom shall fail, darkness will fall, skys do darken, but powers beyond the stars will rise!" The clans yowl out of fear and shock, "What does this mean!?"

**Cliffy! What will happen next? **


End file.
